Lost in Wonder
by Blackblade15
Summary: The Summary and Prologue are the same in the story. Enjoy BB
1. Prologue Ch1: Down the Rabbit Hole

Prologue: 

I never thought that a world that I dreamed and loved about when I was little, a world I went to for comfort, would be as opposite as I dreamed it would be. Wonderland. It's not as nice as it sounds, or how I made it out to be when I was younger. Wonderland used to be so nice for me, I always dreamed about Wonderland and one day going there and playing with the friends I had once forgotten, children that were about my age and residents of Wonderland.

But, when I finally got my wish to go to Wonderland, it wasn't what I hoped for. Wonderland had changed, a lot. Wonderland was now a place of terror, ruled by a spoiled brat of a teenager I had once been friends with, that we had all been friends with, the King of Hearts.

I know this may not make any sense right now, I mean, who would ever think of a place like this actually being real. When you hear the story of Alice in Wonderland and then hear Wonderland is real, you think it would be some what like in Alice in Wonderland, but it's not.

Here's my story on how I came to be a resident in Wonderland…

Chapter One: Down the Rabbit Hole

I let out a content sigh as I sat with my back against the rough bark of the willow tree, a rather thick book lying open on my lap as I listened to the sound of leaves rustling in the tree above me and the sound of my sister's laughter as she played with her new puppy that I had gotten her for her birthday.

It felt nice to know my sister was happy, especially after the previous event from last year, the death of my parents. It still hurt to think about what happened, the crashing sound of the carriage going through bushes and bumping over rocks, my parents pushing me and my sister out of the carriage just before the carriage rolled off the cliff, sending my parents to their unfortunate demise.

Though it had all happened so quickly that it really felt unreal, that is until we were in the hospital and bed ridden for a week or so for some injuries. After about a week, we then found out that their deaths were no accident and that it had been a plot by my aunt and uncle so they could receive the family fortune once my father, mother, sister and myself were gone.

My family is a rather well known and wealthy family that are directly known by the queen of England herself, we had a large fortune, a few estates for vacationing, and many factories around the world, so it was really no surprise to me once we received the news, we had, had many people try to gain our wealth by impersonating as family members, or being our real family. Companies, thieves, and even men who wanted to court with me for my family fortunes, of course we always found out in the end.

But, once my father and mother were gone, I had to take it upon myself to run the companies and attend parties and more events to keep my families title. While taking it upon myself to run the companies, I also had to continue on with my schooling. Out off everything I have to do, I always try to keep my sister happy. and spend time with her, so freetime doesn't come around often for me, right now, this was one of those times that I rarely get.

"Eve!", I heard a melodic, voice call out to me.

I looked up to see Anastasia running towards me, a bright smile on her face and her pale, blonde locks of hair blowing behind her as the wind blew against her. In one arm she held a few daisy's as her other arm was holding her little brown puppy. I bright and happy look was on her face, which made me smile. She finally made it over to me and paused to catch her breath before she set down the little brown puppy and held out the daisy's to me.

"I picked these flowers for you big sis, I hope you like them!" she exclaimed and smiled at me. I smiled back and gently took the flowers from her hands and set them on my lap before pulling her into a hug and resting my head on top of hers.

"Their beautiful Ana, I love them, thank you...", I said softly as I gently stroked her hair. I heard a giggle escape from her as she nuzzled her face into my neck. I let out a soft laugh then pulled away and looked up at her and held her hands in mine.

"You wanna come play with me Eve?" she asked and looked into my with her own soft, honey colored eyes. I felt my heart melt and I nodded, it was difficult to refuse a request from her, she had me wrapped around her little finger. She squealed and picked up her puppy then tugged on one of my arms.

" Come on, Come on!" she said as she jumped up and down. I set my book and flowers on the ground before I got to my feet and followed her out to the wild flowers. I moved some hair behind my ear as my sister tugged on my wrist. I looked around when a high pitched scream reached my ear and I suddenly felt the ground fall out from under me. I suddenly was now looking down as darkness enclosed around me and my sister. I grabbed a hold of her and pulled her close as we continued falling into the abyss and the light disappeared from above us, leaving us in utter darkness.

It felt like forever since we fell down that hole, but after some time a light started to come into view. I squinted my eyes as the light grew brighter and bigger, I hugged my sister closer as I closed my eyes and suddenly went unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: War in Wonderland?

Chapter Two: War in Wonderland?

I ran a brush through my black locks of hair as I sat at the vanity in this unknown room. Many things were going through my mind that… I… just can't process. I slowly stopped brushing my hair and set the brush on the table. I let out a sigh and stood from the vanity and shakily walked over to the window and peered outside and thought of everything that had just happened not to long ago.

Flashback:

Everything felt fuzzy, it was strange, because I was in never ending darkness, just a dark abyss. I tried to open my eyes, but they felt so heavy and there was a soft ringing sound in my ears. My body felt so heavy, I didn't know what was going on, I can't remember what happened. Suddenly I could hear something, a small voice calling out to me. I tried my best to focus on the voice, but it was hard to, but it seemed to be getting louder and more audible. It was Anastasia! My little Ana, my little sister...She sounded so sad and worried. That's right, I remember what happened now, we fell down a hole and everything was black before we finally saw a bright light, but I closed my eyes and now...I'm unconscious! I need to wake up! Ana needs me! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!

"EVELYN!" I heard a scream as my eyes snapped open and I suddenly sat up from what seems like a makeshift bed. I let out labored breaths as if I had ran for awhile. My eyes darted around before they fell on to my crying sister. Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks as she looked at me. She let out a cry and flung herself onto me and clung there. She cried and buried her face into my shoulder, she held a death grip on my as her tears stained my dress. I held her close while in shock and trying to process the new surroundings. I ran my fingers threw my sisters messy, pale blonde hair as I could very well see it was not our home or the meadow. I was in a cream colored room with brown floor boards, a vanity in the corner of the room, a tall window with a window seat, and a small wardrobe in the other corner of the room. I finally came to my senses once I started to take notice to Ana shaking and her tears staining my dress.

"Eve, I-I thought you wouldn't wake up, I-I thought you were going to leave me like mama and papa, I-I-" she rambled for a bit before I finally stopped her.

"Shhh... Calm down Ana, I'm awake, I'm perfectly fine, now, dry your tears..." I say and pull her away so she is at arm's length and I wipe away her tears with my hand. I paused one I took notice to my hand and I looked down to my arms to see they were bandaged. I looked to the mirror of the vanity and saw my reflection and saw how badly I was hurt, I hadn't even noticed. My forehead and cheek had been bandaged along with my neck, arms and hands. What exactly had happened to me? There were so many questions running through my head: What happened? Is Anastasia ok? Who helped us?

But, the big question that was running threw my head was: Where are we? I looked to the window to see if I could tell where we were, but the curtains were closed. I looked to my sister who had gone to pour a glass of water from the pitcher that rested on the vanity. She looked to me and smiled and walked back over to me, handing me the glass of water in the process. I nodded in thanks and took a drink, my unnoticed thirst being satisfied. I then sat the glass down on the table and looked to Ana.

"Ana, where are we?" I asked softly and looked into her honey colored eyes. She opened her mouth to answer when another voice beat her to it.

"Y-You're in Wonderland, Evelyn.." said a rather quiet and shy voice. I looked to the doorway of the room and saw a blue haired girl who was wearing all blue, but that's what not stuck me as odd, it was the fact that she had rabbit ears.

"Who are you?" I asked and looked at her. She did a little curtsy and blushed shyly, not meeting my gaze.

"M-My name is Whitney White, I am a resident here in Wonderland.." She says and looked at me. She walked over and smiled at me.

"It's been while Evelyn!" she said and smiled. I blinked and stared at her with a confused look.

" How do you know who I am?" I asked and looked at her.

"Y-You mean, You don't remember?" she stuttered out. I thought for a long time, taking in her appearance once more before it finally hit me like a ton of bricks, and once that memory came back, so did everyone else in Wonderland. A smile crossed my face as I got up and hugged her.

"Whitney, I can't believe it's really you!" I exclaimed as I hugged her and I soon felt her hug back. I then pulled away and looked to see her smiling.

"You've grown up so much, how is everything?" I ask and saw that her smile soon disappeared and a sad look replaced the one she once wore.

"It's not so good Evelyn, Wonderland has changed a lot since you were here last, it's not as safe and crazy as it used to be.." She said softly. I looked at her with a worried look and held her at arm's length.

" What do you mean Whitney?" I asked.

" A war has started in Wonderland, a war against the rebels and royals..." she whispered out loud enough for me to hear.

" The queen of hearts started a war?" I asked in disbelief, assuming that it was the queen of hearts, I mean I knew she was evil and insane, but I didn't think she was that evil and insane. Whitney shook her head and looked she looked into my eyes.

"No, the queen of hearts died long ago, it was the new king of hearts who started the war, he leads the royals and Wayne White, the king's younger brother leads the rebels..." she said and looked down. Confusion crossed my face as I processed this, back when I was a child, the king of hearts was already dead and it was only the queen of hearts and her two sons left to rule the kingdom, though it was the oldest who would rule the kingdom one his mother died, Wayne was the youngest, so that meant...

" Wait a minute, you don't mean that..." I said and paused when she started nodding her head, a sad look on her face.

" Yes, Lucifer started the war between royals and rebels..." she said. Suddenly, it felt as if time had stopped as I processed this news, my old best friend in all of Wonderland, Lucifer Hearts, the eldest son of the king and queen of hearts, the new king of Wonderland, had started a war.

End of Flashback:

I winched slightly as I thought of the best friend I once knew, Lucifer. I couldn't believe that such a sweet boy had turned into power hungry king. As I thought of Lucifer, I also thought of his loving brother, Wayne White. Wayne was born from another women though had the same father as Lucifer. They were half brothers, Wayne born from an affair that had happened between Lucifer's father and an sweet and kind peasant women who had died during child birth.

When Lucifer's mother found out about Wayne, she had been angry at her husband for betraying her, though she could never hate Wayne, even if he wasn't hers, she raised him as if he was her actual son and Lucifer had loved his younger brother. Lucifer was rather protective of Wayne when he was younger, though, even when we were kids, I could see Lucifer's jealousy of his younger brother. Lucifer was the eldest, therefore he was first in line for the throne and had to work hard for his future and was put through many trials to prove he was almost ready.

While Lucifer had to go through hardships for his future, Wayne practically had everything handed to him, his parents were worried that he would have no future with his brother becoming king, which lead to a love hate relationship to Wayne. But, Wayne always hated being treated as if he was a child, not being able to prove he was fully capable of taking care of himself and with the constant love and hate from the person he most admired, he constantly tried to prove to his brother that he wanted none of what his parents gave him.

"I wonder how Wayne is..." I say softly, thinking of the young white haired boy from so long ago, he always came to me for comfort when his brother was harsh to him. I sighed as I remembered and I looked out into the distance, towards where the Castle of Hearts I believe was. Wonderland was not as I remembered.

A soft knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned towards the door and listened, hoping I heard right, when it happened a again. Another knock came from the door. I walked towards the door to my new 'room' and set my hand on the handle before turning the knob and opening the door. My eyes widened as I saw who was standing before. Pale skin, white hair and crystal blue eyes came into my vision and I couldn't believe who stood right in front of me.

"Wayne?!" I asked in disbelief. He gave me a small, calm smile as he stared at me, a soft look in those blue eyes.

" Hey Evelyn..." his voice made a chill run down my spine, but it also made a smile come across my face and tears came to my eyes.

"Wayne!" I cried out and went forward and hugged him, my face pushing against his chest as I felt his arms wrap around me and his head rest against mine. Another old friend in Wonderland. Things didn't seem so bad so far.


	3. Chapter 3: The Rebellion

Chapter 3: The Rebellion

I held tightly onto Wayne, after hearing about his brother, I had no idea of what happened to him, but seeing him now, put at least some parts of my mind at rest. I felt his hand comb thru my hair as his hand rested on my head. I let out a sigh of relief and soon pulled away to get a better look at him. He had grown quite a bit over the years. He smiled at me and held one of my hands, it almost didn't feel real. I mean, I only ever had meet him in my dreams, but, now I'm actually seeing him in person in a world I only ever fantasized, or at least I thought I did.

"Evelyn, I can't believe you're actually here, when I had heard the news from Whitney, I couldn't actually believe her till I saw for myself...It's been so long..." He says and looks down at me with a sad look. I looked up at him and gently cupped one of his cheeks .

"I'm sorry, I never meant to leave, I missed you guys.." I said softly, remembering all the fun we used to have as children. Silence fell between us. I awkwardly shifted my feet. After some time he cleared his throat then smiled at me, a happy look now replacing the once sad look on his face.

"Come on, the others want to see you!" he said and soon started leading me down the hallway. I stumbled a bit behind him as I tried to keep up. He was much taller than me and could walk faster, and the fact that I had bandages wrapped around my legs and body didn't help. I let out a grunt of slight pain. Wayne must have heard the grunt leave me, as he stopped and spun around, picking me up in the process. I let out a gasp of surprise as he now held me bridle style and continued walking down the hallway.

"Sorry, I didn't realize how hurt you were..." he said, a hint of concern and worry was clear in his voice. A smile crossed my face.

"It's ok.."I said and looked forward to see we had arrived at some double doors, two guards stood watch outside the door. At least, I think they were guards? They weren't dressed in anything but normal clothes, but both had a symbol on their arms. They took notice to me and Wayne and seemed to be saluting now. Though, I don't know why.

"General White! Sir!"they spoke together and then opened the doors for him. Wayne smiled and nodded in thanks to the guards and entered the room with me still in his arms. Loud voices came from inside the room and the sound of shattering china soon reached my ears. I looked forward to see a tall, slim, pale, a blue haired guy, with red eyes and black rabbit ears who seemed rather angry at the moment and was yelling at a boy that looked a little older than my sister. They boy had different colored layers of gray hair and lime green eyes, he was pale and had gray mouse ears and he also seemed angry.

"Shut up you little brat, what right do you have to talk to me like that?!"yelled the blue haired male, he was tense, his fists clenched as if he was trying not to swing at the boy.

"Well, what right do you have to boss me around?!" yelled the boy as he looked up at blue haired male. I must have blanked out because I suddenly felt something soft behind me and underneath me. I blinked and looked around to see Wayne had set me in a chair and now stood by my side, observing the fight with crossed arms and a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Damian, what happened this time?" he seemed to ask someone. A confused look crossed my face but soon was replaced by a surprised one as a voice from my right answered him. I looked to my right to see a boy about my age sitting in a chair next to me. He had dark purple hair and red eyes with pale skin. He looked around my age and wore a top hat. He looked very familiar.

"Maxwell was trying to get the tea prepared and asked Draco to bring the tea set over to one of the big tables, and you know how Draco get when anyone but you, I, or his brother give him orders, he dropped the tea set and started mouthing off to Maxwell and Maxwell lost his temper.." said mysterious man as he was drinking some tea. He then suddenly looked to me as if he had just noticed I was there. I blushed a bit as he kept staring at me and a fiddled with the hem of my nightgown. A look of realization entered his eyes as he stared at me with wide red eyes and leaned forward a bit in shock.

"Evelyn, is that you?!" he asked, shocked. The arguing duo soon stopped arguing as soon as they heard my name. I looked at them out of the corner of my eyes to see they were staring at me expectantly. I nodded my head as bright smiled crossed Damian and Maxwell's face. The boy stared at me, confused. Damian came forward and hugged me close. It was then that I remembered who they were.

" It's true, it really is you, I can't believe it!" Damian said and laughed. I smiled.

"Damian, Maxwell?" I asked, sounding unsure of myself Damian pulled away and they smiled and nodded their heads. I smiled happily as I soon hugged back and pulled Maxwell in to join us. Somethings never change. I remember how Maxwell was always so argumentative and Damian loved tea but was rather serious and formal, but can act like a child.

After we had all calmed down, we sat around a table as tea was served to us. My sister had joined us at some point and sat next to Draco. Damian had introduced me and Draco to after our little reunion and yet again I remembered Draco, but he didn't remember me. Draco was just a baby when we had meet, I used to play and care for him when ever we were all together and I remember playing house as a child and having Draco be the baby, Maxwell and Damian were the sons, Whitney was the daughter, Wayne was the uncle and Lucifer had been the father, he had always hated being the father.

We talked about the old days for sometime, before I asked the question they must have been waiting for: what happened that made Lucifer start the war and how do we stop them?

They looked at each other and Wayne sighed before looking to me.

"Well, you know how my mother had always spoiled me and how it always made Lucifer upset and hate me because he had to work so hard, well, one day his hatred and anger towards me and my mother had reached its peak, he and my mother got into a huge argument and he stormed away and looked himself in his chambers. That night, someone poisoned my mother and she died and Lucifer became king and his goal was to get rid of me and those loyal to me. He started attacking those who were loyal to me and I left the castle when I had enough of what he was doing, I formed a rebellion against him and my followers joined me..." Wayne explained and ran a hand through his hair. I gave him a sorrowful look and placed my hand on the one resting on the table. He looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"But, my goal is not to hurt him or kill him, my goal is to make peace with him, all I want is my brother back and everyone wants the old Lucifer back and I believe that someone he loves dearly could open his heart and get him to end the war and make peace with us, but it is only the matter of finding that person that he loves, and I believe that person is you..." he said and looked into my eyes.

It was then that I really got what he must have been saying, he thought that I was the person that could turn Lucifer. Anger soon lighted up inside me as I realized that he wanted to use me to soften Lucifer's heart, he wanted to use me. I stood from my seat, anger on my face.

"So you just want to use me as one of your pawns to make him good then?" I asked, anger coursing through me and every word I now spoke. He looked at me with wide eyes and started to stutter and fumble with his words. I finally just spun on my heels and left the room. The sound of a chair squeaking on the wooden floor and footsteps made me quicken my pace.

"Evelyn, wait!" Wayne yelled out to me as he quickly followed me, catching up in no time, he pulled me to a stop. I glared at him as he held my wrist.

"Please, let me explain!" he said quickly as he kept his hold on my wrist. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh, there's no need to explain, I'm not helping, before I would have helped since I want the old Lucifer back after hearing everything he's done, but making me as part of your plan as if I was another solution or tool to use, especially after I just got here and I haven't seen you or the others for so long, that changes everything, I'm not some tool that you can use to fix things!" I yelled at him and ripped my wrist from his grasp and ran out of the building and into the nearby woods, not knowing where I was going.

After running for awhile, I stopped and sat against a tree. I listened quietly as I no longer heard Wayne's voice calling out to me. I relaxed and my breathing came to a steady pace. My eyelids grew heavy and a yawn escaped me. Soon enough I had fallen asleep, but, little did I know that I was being watched.


End file.
